paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Camping Trip
Hi everyone. Today I will be reviewing the episode: Pups Save the Camping Trip. Enjoy. The episode starts off with Skye on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We then see Ryder with Skye in the backyard with a tent set up in the backyard. We see the tent move along with someone laughing and barking inside the moving tent. Rocky comes out of the tent and says: "I can't to go camping, and sleep in the tent tonight!" Skye then adds "And get some Pup Scout Badges!" and she barks happily. Rocky then says that he just have to put one last tent pole in place, and calls out his claw arm from his Pup Pack. He tries to put the pole into the corner tent fabric, but the pole can't quite get in. The pole then sends Rocky flying into the air and into a tree branch. Rocky asks "Is there a Pup Scout Badge for tree climbing?" Skye giggles, and Mayor Goodway says there isn't, but their are other badges. She asks if Skye and Rocky are ready to go camping, and they are. Ryder says goodbye as the Pup Scouts go on their camping trip. Review: So far, so good. Nice introduction about the Pup Scouts. Continuing... We then see the Pup Scouts at the camp site, pitching tents. Skye and Rocky are able to set up their tents, but Rocky is having some trouble with his sleeping bag. He stand on one end, but then the other end rolls him up. He asks Chickaletta to stand on the other end, and the sleeping bag is flat. But when Rocky gets off the sleeping bag, the other end rolls up with Chickaletta rolled up in the sleeping bag. Rocky apologizes and she gets out. Meanwhile, Mayor Goodway hasn't started and reads the instructions to put a tent poll together. and then her tent is set up. Chickaletta, decides to take her sleeping bag into the tent and takes a nap. Mayor Goodway and the pups then decide to make a Campfire, and using Mayor Goodway's phone app, they need to make stones around a dirt pile, and clear the area of all leaves, and sticks. Once that is done, Skye and Rocky get bigger pics of wood for the fire, and Rocky gets a firewood badge. He then sees a rock that was really a turtle, and Rocky gets an animal identification badge. The group then goes to look for the right stick to roast marshmallows with. Review: Another good scene. However, I have two issues; First, how was it possible for Mayor Goodway to complete her tent when all we saw her do was put a pole together, and the rest of her tent wasn't even made yet? Did the tent put itself together? That doesn't make sense. My second issue is why would Mayor Goodway have an app for how to put a fire together? I mean, I know Adventure Bay uses phones and stuff for good purposes, but come on! A Campfire app?! Really? Mayor Goodway doesn't even know how to make a simple campfire? I'm sorry, but that is just absurd. Anyways, continuing... As the Pup Scouts look around for the right stick to use for marshmallows, Mayor Goodway looks around, but keeps finding the wrong stick. Chickaletta on the other hand, is more interested in some berries on a branch. She jumps onto a rock to eat the berries, but as she does, she falls into a small crevasse. Mayor Goodway tries to get her out, but can't, so she goes to find Skye and Rocky for help. Rocky tries, but his claw arm can't reach Chickaletta either. Skye would try, but the crevasse is too narrow for her wings. With no other option left, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder. Ryder understands the emergency and calls the other pups. The pups all go to the elevator, with a rubber ball bouncing off of Marshall's head, and the pups laugh before going up. Once at the top, the pups jump out of the elevator, and get into their respective positions. Review: Another good scene, nothing too interesting or exciting really. Continuing... Chase says "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder clicks his Pup Pad and says that he just got a call from Mayor Goodway and the Pup Scouts. Chase asks "Is Skye okay?- Uh, are they okay?" Ryder says the pups are fine, but Chickaletta fell down a crevasse. Ryder says that Rocky can't reach her with his tool arm, so they will have to help. Chase and Rubble then get their assigned jobs, and Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" before he runs to the metal pole and slides down it. The pups then then go down the slide to their rigs, and soon, Ryder, Chase, and Rubble are off to help their friends. Once they get to their friends, Rubble clears the rocks away from the crevasse, and Chase gets his wench hook out so someone can go down to save Chickaletta. Review: This was a good scene. Continuing... Skye decides to get Chickaletta, and she is lowered down. Skye gets to Chickaletta and says she will carry her back up, but Chickaletta has other plans: She jumps on Skye's head. "Or, you can sit up on my head!..." Skye says awkwardly, before saying that they are ready to be pulled up. Chase has his wench hook go up, and soon, both Chickaletta and Skye are safely back up. Chase says "Yes! Skye's okay! She's okay!", and Skye asks if he was worried. Chase denies it, but says he's happy she saved Chickaletta. Skye thinks that Chase's comment is very sweet, and after Mayor Goodway thanks them for saving Chickaletta, Ryder asks if they can spend the night, if the Pup Scouts don't mind, and they say that they can. However, there aren't enough tents. The oups then say "Arf arf! House!" and their rigs turn into their houses. We then see everyone roasting Marshmallows around the campfire, and Mayor Goodway gives Ryder a badge for saving Chickaletta. Ryder says "Anytime Mayor Goodway. Just remember, whenever you need us, just yelp fir help!-" However, Rocky interrupts Ryder when he suddenly cries out "Help! I burnt the marshmallows!" Marshall responds with "'Burnt'? Woof, woof! Water cannon!" Marshall's water cannon come out and spray both Rocky and the marshmallows. Rocky sighs before saying "Ah, sorry pups. Now your marshmallows are burnt AND soggy!" Everyone laughs and the episode ends. Final Review: This was an okay episode. I give it 3 stars out of 5, and a 7/10 rating. This episode wasn't super great, but it wasn't disappointing either It was just an okay episode. The only minor issues I had with Mayor Goodway setting up her tent when we saw beforehand that it wasn't set up at all, and campfire app. Other than those, this was a decent episode, but nothing too exciting about it. Overall, a good episode. Thank you, and please leave a comment telling me what you thought of my review. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save the Sea Turtles Next Review: Pups in a Fog